El problema de Hawke
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: Hawke tendra un nuevo problema cuando la maga de sangre Claire consiga el poder suficiente para traer a la vida a una espeluznante y horrible criatura
1. Chapter 1 Un problemita

¡Hola hola! La verdad es que ya tenía tiempo que… no veía fanfiction xD! perdí temporalmente mi contraseña.

Bien bien, ya saben el típico disclaimer:

Los personajes son propiedad de Bioware

El personaje Jormungander (así suelen llamarlo algunos) es una criatura mitológica nórdica.

La historia es de mi propiedad

Ahora si… ¡a leer!

Un problemita

La carta que él había enviado a Hawke sonaba un poco inquietante. Varios elfos en Baja Ciudad habían desaparecido en medio de la noche, sin dejar rastro de su paradero (y no era como que al Vizconde le importase pero, le preocupaban los magos de sangre). Pero eso no era todo. Unas semanas antes una maga condenada a pasar su vida en el círculo, también había desaparecido. Hawke no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero intuyo algunas posibilidades.

Debía investigar tan extraños sucesos, y sabía que debía empezar por el Cadalso (¿es que siempre debía terminar allí? ¿En el lugar menos indicado para una maga como ella? ¡Que desastre!) y escuchar los típicos sermones de los templarios sobre lo peligrosos que eran los magos y que era mejor tenerlos bajo vigilancia en el círculo, así no harían daño alguno a nadie (no existía nada más irritante que escuchar a Cullen dando su discursito inútil sobre el peligro de los magos). Así pues, debía ir hacia el Cadalso

.

.

.

-¿Estás aquí por Claire, cierto?-Cullen ya sabía la rutina, Hawke pareció no acusar el golpe de la pregunta.

-La maga que desapareció hace algunos días supongo, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Es una chica bastante inteligente, de haber vivido en Tevinter se hubiese convertido en una de las más poderosas y temidas Maeses y como sabes, eso es peligroso. Aprendió mucho sobre magia y creemos que poseía libros y tratados sobre magia de sangre. Aquí era una chica que, en un principio, creímos que solo se dedicaba a los estudios.

-¿Estudios?

-Todos los días estudiaba criaturas mitológicas, Dioses, poderes, el fin del mundo…

-Ya veo, ¿Algo más que me puedas decir? ¿Qué no sea un sermón?

Cullen se veía lo suficientemente irritado por aquel comentario, sin embargo, solo se limitó a responder-Bueno, esta "chica" sentía un odio a muerte por los templarios, no era algo para nada común en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Un día Claire empezó a portarse de manera agresiva hacia nosotros, yo no entiendo todavía el porqué, prácticamente su odio nació de la noche a la mañana.

Hawke era lo bastante inteligente como para hacer una conexión entre todos aquellos elementos de los que Cullen había hablado. ¿Criaturas mitológicas? ¿Fin del mundo? ¿Inteligencia superior a la de cualquier mago? ¿Magia de sangre? ¿Odio a muerte por los templarios? Y muchos elfos desaparecidos, Hawke empezaba a saber la verdad…

.

.

.

Espero que alguien lea esto T.T…

Ok Perdí la cordura xD

Estaba pensando en cómo describiré la pelea, prometo que será lo mejor que se me ocurra :3

Hasta la próxima señores :D!


	2. Chapter 2 Posibilidades

Bien sé que abandone mi historia pero… jeje debía terminar la primerita que hice :3

Esta va por ti Eritea :D!

Disclaimer:

El personaje Jormungander pertenece a la mitología nórdica.

Los personajes (con excepción de uno, o eso quiero pensar xD) pertenecen a Bioware

Vayamos con el súper mega… corto xD capitulo dos

¡A leer!

Capítulo 2

Posibilidades

-¿Por dónde hay que comenzar Hawke?- Pregunto Varric en cuanto la maga le puso al tanto a todos los allí reunidos. La chica se había tomado la molestia de llamar a todos sus amigos/aliados para saber qué hacer ante aquella situación, con excepción de Merril, quien apoyaría a Claire seguramente. Y como maga, tenía una prioridad principal en todo ese problema: Solucionarlo lo antes posible para no tener que escuchar sermones templarios y considerar a los magos aun más peligrosos, eso tensaría más el ambiente.

-Por lo que Cullen dijo, he pensado en dos posibilidades. La primera, que con todo aquel conocimiento que poseía sobre la magia y las criaturas, se convirtiera en el blanco de alguna persona; pudo haber sido un Maese de Tevinter que vio en ella un gran aprendiz y poderes que explotar. Luna secta de magos que quería reclutarla, puede ser. Inclusive que alguien vio en ella un gran peligro y decidió capturarla o matarla

-¿Y la segunda?

-Es justo la que más me preocupa. Pienso en que podría haber una conexión entre los elfos desaparecidos y Claire. Quizá ella logro escapar del Circulo y ahora planea vengarse, utilizando magia de sangre

-Y necesita de unos cuantos sacrificios para obtener el poder suficiente- concluyo Anders

-Esa es solo una posibilidad, necesitamos más información para poder asegurarlo. Pero según lo que dijo Cullen, ella odiaba a todos allí, y se comportaba distante y por demás agresiva. Lleva tres semanas desaparecidas, no quedo ninguna de sus pertenencias en el Círculo. Ahora, solo necesitamos saber cuándo desaparecieron los elfos. Y se me ocurre quien podría saberlo

-Por favor dime que no estás hablando de esa maldita bruja-Fenris ya imaginaba la respuesta, seguramente que sería afirmativa.

-Merril es la única de nosotros que vive en la elferia, ella debe saberlo, queramos o no su ayuda, debemos preguntar-sí, desgraciadamente la respuesta era afirmativa- Y debemos hacerlo ahora

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Por el Lobo Terrible! ¿Por qué siempre tengo visitas cuando mi choza es un desastre?

-Tranquila, Margarita, solo tenemos unas preguntas

-¿Qué sabes de los elfos desaparecidos?

-¿Ellos? Ohh Hawke, tal vez ya no han querido salir de casa, desde hace dos semanas, me pregunto si hice algo para que se molestaran…

-Merril, ¿dices que desde hace dos semanas que no ves a algunos de los elfos?

-Creo que se asustaron, son en total… ¡13!, ¿creen que debería disculparme?

-Merril, esas personas están desaparecidas, no escondidas dentro de sus chozas, por si no lo has entendido-Anders comenzaba a desesperarse de la inocencia de la maga de sangre.

-Entonces, ¿no están molestos conmigo?

-¿No hay alguien más al que podamos preguntarle?

-Podríamos preguntar al mercader que está allí afuera trabajando-Sugirió Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Los desaparecidos? Una persona, un mago se los llevo. En las últimas dos semanas, desaparecieron 13 de los nuestros. Yo vi cuando se llevó a 4 personas ¡fue horrible!, yo me escondí aquí en cuanto vi que todo pasaba-Señalo la parte interna de su puesto, donde había un espacio vacío-Como pueden ver, esta vieja tabla tiene agujeros así que por allí observe toda la escena

-Y exactamente, ¿Qué viste?

-A una maldita bruja que hechizo a cuatro pobres muchachos para que la siguieran, parecían muertos vivientes cuando caminaban

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que era una mujer?

-Su voz, cuando pronuncio las palabras de su hechizo, sonaba al de una mujer

-¿Sabes hacia donde se los llevaron?

-Estaba paralizado por el terror. Lamento no poder proporcionarle esa información serah

-Has sido de gran ayuda-Dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- Vamos, debemos reunir a los demás

.

.

.

.

.

-Sea o no Claire, debemos parar estos secuestros y rápido, creo que es más que obvio el motivo de esta mujer

-Podemos buscar en Ciudad Oscura, hay muchos escondites allí- Anders pensaba en que habría una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarla allí

-No podemos buscar en cada rincón, nos quitaría tiempo-Replico Hawke

-No tenemos muchas opciones

-Podríamos aguardar a su próximo ataque

Todos se giraron a donde provenía la voz y miraron intrigados a Isabela ¿acaso se refería a…?

-¿Perdón?-Hawke también se extrañó de la sugerencia.

-Bueno, ya que esta en busca de elfos, podríamos poner a Merril o Fenris como carnada, cuando la maga aparezca y se los lleve, podemos seguirla sigilosamente hasta su guarida y rescatar al resto

-¡Por el trasero llameante de Andraste! ¿En verdad esa fue idea tuya, rivaina?- A Varric le parecía divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que solo pienso en guarradas o sexo?

-Entonces… ¿Quién será la carnada?, ¿Margarita o el elfo melancólico?


	3. Chapter 3 Atardecer

Bien aquí está el capítulo 3 que espero disfruten mucho :3

Agradecimientos a mi primer lector :3 y a mi queridisisisisisisima Eritea, quien me ayuda con la redacción.

Disclaimer: Los personajes (casi todos) pertenecen a Bioware

El Jormungander es una criatura mitología nórdica

Ahora si

Capítulo 3

Atardecer

Merrill sintió que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, y empezó a seguir a la mujer con el rostro cubierto. Fenris se había negado a ser la carnada desde el inicio, y pues… la chica se ganó el puesto.  
Ahora, el resto debía actuar rápidamente, pero siendo cautelosos para no ser descubiertos.  
Fenris, Anders, Isabela y Hawke comenzaron a seguir a la maga de sangre hipnotizada por aquella mujer.  
Bajaron a Ciudad Oscura, y desde allí, la siguieron por un túnel oscuro que conducía hacia un amplio cuarto de alcantarillado. El cuarteto se escondió con cautela en una pared cercana. Hawke asomó la cabeza y observó con horror la escena que se alzaba ante ella: cuerpos mutilados a los que se les había drenado la sangre, algunos regados por el suelo mientras otros tantos se encontraban sobre mesas de exploración. Había señales de tortura y se mirase por donde se mirase todo estaba manchado de espeso líquido rojo: sangre.  
Entre tanta carnicería, Hawke logro contar 13 cuerpos. Ahora sí, ya no podía salvar a nadie.  
La extraña figura estaba a punto de colocar cadenas alrededor de Merrill cuando Hawke, consumida por la cólera, salió de su escondite haciendo acto de presencia ante aquella maga de sangre.  
-Suelta a Merrill maldita bruja-Ordenó Hawke con la rabia escapando por los poros mientras tomaba su bastón-¿Por qué hiciste esta carnicería?  
-Serah Hawke…-Dijo la mujer con voz profunda-Sabía que esos inútiles de los templarios irían por tu ayuda tarde o temprano  
-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta  
-Ya veo, Cullen no te dijo la historia completa ¿verdad? Dime algo… ¿conoces a sir Conrad? Es un demente, un maldito templario como todos los demás. Acabó con mi inocencia desde los 10 años, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Siempre durante 15 años estuvo fastidiándome: me corto el cabello, a veces me hacía cortadas en el rostro, otras tantas veces me daba palizas si le placía… y… por ultimo…- Claire descubrió su rostro de la capa que la cubría y Hawke miró asombrada, con aire de horror. La chica de 25 años tenía el lado izquierdo del rostro quemado, le faltaban mechones de cabello y parte de sus labios y rostro, pues se alcanzaban a ver sus encías y algunas de sus muelas.  
-Claire… ¿Sir Conrad te hizo esto?  
-Es lo último que pudo hacer… jmm… ¡no! Lo último que pudo hacer fue gritar del sufrimiento-Comenzaba a reír como una psicópata-El pobre imbécil solo aguantó 10 puñaladas antes de morir. ¡Hubieras visto su expresión mientras suplicaba por su vida! Bueno, aún la conserva-Claire tomó una bolsa algo abultada que llevaba consigo y… ¡Sacó de ella la cabeza cortada de Conrad!-¿Lo ves?  
Hawke retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, estaba impactada por lo que estaba viendo…y escuchando.  
-¿Por qué? Si ya lo mataste a él… ¿Por qué acabar también con la vida de estos elfos que nada tenían que ver contigo?  
-Ohh querida, ¿crees que matar a este bastardo basta? –Dijo con desprecio- Debo hacer pagar a todos y cada uno de los templarios. ¡La sangre de estos elfos será suficiente para invocar a la temible criatura que acabará con todos ustedes!  
Pronunciando unas cuantas palabras inentendibles, la sangre y los cuerpos de los elfos empezaron a tomar la forma de una extraña criatura de piel oscura, parecía ser una serpiente gigante. Hawke miraba con asombro a aquella extraña bestia.  
-¿No le conoces? Pues, que sepas que la criatura que acabara contigo, serah, es el Jormungander.  
La maga ya no tenía opciones, debía eliminar a aquella criatura y matar a Claire de una vez por todas, ahora que representaba un verdadero peligro para Kirkwall.  
Fenris, Anders e Isabela acudieron a acompañar a Hawke, quien se apresuró para poder ayudar a Merrill, que estaba un poco debilitada por el hechizo de Claire.  
-Bien, tú eres la jefa-Decía Isabela.  
-No te preocupes, Hawke, estaré bien. Iré por ustedes más tarde, lo prometo-Merrill sólo necesitaba descansar un poco.  
Hawke asintió ante la petición de la maga de sangre y corrió tras el Jormungander, quien empezó a andar en dirección hacia la salida, aun controlado por la maga de sangre, quien iba sostenida en su cabeza.  
-No sé qué deberíamos hacer ante una criatura como esta, ni que precauciones tomar.  
-Es una criatura mortal, pero hay que tener cuidado, tiene la capacidad de lanzar un veneno muy poderoso-Una vez más cuando se trataba de "cultura", Fenris tenía la respuesta.  
-Ya veo, nos ocuparemos de él de algún modo… ¡Fenris! Ven conmigo. Tú y yo nos ocuparemos del Jormungander. Anders-Hawke sonrió confiada-Puedes darle una paliza a esa loca de Claire. Isabela, ayuda a Anders.  
La criatura salió a las calles, no atacaba a nadie, ni destruía absolutamente nada (¡extraño!)… Claro que, sembraba el terror a las pocas personas que aún no dormían, caminaban por las calles o patrullaban según las guardias impuestas por Aveline.  
El cuarteto corrió tras la bestia y logró alcanzarla en Baja ciudad. Anders lanzó energía de su palma, la suficiente para tirar a Claire de la cabeza de esa cosa.  
Buena puntería Anders-Elogió Isabela-Ahora enséñale lo que es bueno.  
-Vamos, pequeña ramera. No me dejes solo –Reprendía el curandero con una sonrisa- , ayúdame a detenerla.  
Claire logró recuperarse con facilidad del golpe de su caída y rápidamente tomó su bastón e invocó demonios para que la ayudaran. Anders lanzó un hechizo despejando el camino frente a Hawke para que ella y el elfo pasaran sin dificultad a por la criatura.  
-Suerte, Hawke-Pronunció Anders por lo bajo, procurando que la morena no le escuchara. Inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en su batalla.


	4. Chapter 4 Al ataque

Empecemos con este capítulo más un capítulo más wiiiiii :D

Disclaimer: los personajes, casi todos pertencen a Bioware y esas cosas.

El Jormungander pertenece a la mitología nórdica.

Gracias a Eritea quien me ayuda con la inspiración :D

Ahora a lo que estábamos esperando…

Capítulo 4

Al ataque

El jormungander no había completado del todo su transformación debido a la falta de cuerpos, por lo que su tamaño apenas rebasaba el techo de las casas y chozas más altas de Baja Ciudad, aun así era bastante rápido y se dirigía hacia los muelles. Les estaba sacando una clara ventaja a Hawke y Fenris

-Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esto, ¡es hora de actuar!-Hawke tomo su bastón y lanzo un hechizo de congelamiento hacia la bestia. Este solo tuvo que usar un movimiento para zafarse del hechizo. El Jormungander se alento un poco antes de volver a su ritmo normal. A la joven se le ocurrió una pequeña idea al ver esto

-¡Fenris!-Instantáneamente, el elfo volteo a verla_ Corre hacia el

Fenris asintió y corrió tras la bestia, Hawke tomo una vez más su bastón y lanzo el mismo hechizo hacia su enemigo, quien se volvió lento una vez más.

Gracias a esto, Fenris ahora estaba un poco más cerca de él, sin embargo, aún le faltaban varios metros para alcanzarle, Hawke repitió el ataque algunas veces más hasta que el elfo alcanzo a la criatura, en el acto, se lanzó con su espada para clavarla en la cabeza de este. El Jormungander logro reaccionar antes de que Fenris acertara el golpe, no logro esquivarlo, pero evito que fuera letal. Fenris logro clavar su espada en la espalda de la criatura, y este último comenzó a retorcerse tanto del dolor como por el deseo de quitárselo de encima, finalmente lo consiguió. Con una violenta sacudida Fenris cayó a unos cuantos metros tras de el

-¡Fenris!- Hawke corrió hacia él y empezó a examinarlo

-Estoy bien, tendré alguno que otro moretón pero ese no es el punto, debemos acabarlo ¡ahora! Escúchame Hawke, mi espada apenas pudo perforar la piel de esta criatura, no será muy fácil

-Entiendo pero… ve aquello-Hawke señalo la perforación que la espada había hecho a la criatura-Pierde sangre, no la suficiente pero sufre una perdida, eso significa que si le seguimos atacando, lo debilitaremos lo suficiente

-Gran observación Hawke, ¿ya le puedo disparar?

-¿Varric?

-Necesitan ayuda y Bianca está ansiosa por pelear, además si lo siguen atacando cuerpo a cuerpo tendremos funerales para celebrar. Traje al señor casto conmigo si no te importa

-No quisiera interrumpir pero esa criatura se está alejando-Observo Sebastian

-Fenris, únete a Anders a la batalla, necesitaran de tu ayuda y cuando terminen, regresa con nosotros

De no muy buena gana, Fenris acepto, no podía estar discutiendo en una situación así y rápidamente tomo su espada antes de salir corriendo.

-Hawke no podemos dejar que esa cosa se vaya

-No lo hará

Hawke empezó a hacer una lluvia de fuego justo enfrente del Jormungander, lo que impedía su paso.

-Mantenlo así- Decía Varric mientras preparaba a Bianca.

Sebastian comenzó una lluvia de flechas y Varric comenzó con "la canción de Bianca".

La batalla iba a ser agotadora.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Como sé que eres muy débil para encargarte de esto tu solo, Anders, voy a ayudarte

-Ya lo veremos

Isabela clavaba sus dagas en rostro y torso de los demonios de manera fácil y rápida, acabando con 10 en unos instantes

Anders congelo a varios de ellos para después calcinarlos en una lluvia de fuego. Fenris partió por la mitad a varios de ellos

-¿Has visto eso Fenris? Acabe con 15 de ellos

-Da lo mismo mago, yo elimine a 20

-No se emocionen chicos que yo acabe con 30 y ni siquiera estoy sudando como vosotros.

-¿Qué? Estas mal pequeña ramera porque no rebasaban los 40

-Pues contaron mal

-No contamos mal Isabela

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no…

Claire miraba con irritación a esos tres, ¿era enserio? ¿Se ponían a discutir por quien había acabado con más demonios en presencia de ella? ¡Que insulto!

Parecían unos pequeños niños discutiendo por quien gano en un juego…

-¡Silencio!-Grito cuando ya estaba más que fastidiada

Ahora sí, todos le prestaron atención…


	5. Chapter 5 Claire

Muy bien hoy aquí está el siguiente capitulo

Es hora de que nuestros queridos protagonistas ya se empiecen a tirar los dientes jajá xD ok eso no

Gracias a Eritea quien me ayuda con la redacción

Ahora SI ¡VAMOS ALEER!

Capitulo 5

Claire

-Acabaré con todos ustedes- decía Claire al tiempo que lanzaba energía de la palma de su mano directo hacia Isabela, quien al no esperarse tan pronto el inicio de la batalla, no logró esquivar a tiempo el hechizo que impactó contra su cuerpo, entorpeciendo sus movimientos- ¿Ven que fácil es?  
-¡Pagarás por esto, bruja!-Isabela se levantó intentando mantener el equilibrio y limpió la sangre que emanaba de su labio con el antebrazo. Rápidamente, la morena se esfumó en el aire, se había convertido en una sombra intentando llegar de frente hasta Claire. Sin embargo, la maga no era tan tonta e inició una lluvia de fuego que claramente la lastimaría; así, obligó a la rivaína a retroceder.  
Anders, por su parte, hechizó la tierra, haciendo que sus raíces atraparan las piernas de la maga de sangre, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y detuviera el diluvio que ella había provocado. Mientras intentaba zafarse, Fenris corrió hasta ella e intento cortarle el cuello, pero una vez más, no lograron lastimarla.  
Claire sonrió confiadamente mientras el elfo se acercaba a ella, y, musitando unas extrañas palabras, el elfo se detuvo justo antes de que la espada tocase su cuello. Fenris no podía acercarse más, ni un milímetro, que era lo que le faltaba para poder rebanarle la cabeza a Claire. Y es que, había utilizado el mismo hechizo con Fenris, el hechizo que había estado usando para los secuestros.  
Instantánea y violentamente, el elfo se giró en dirección donde se encontraba Anders y corrió hasta él para atacarle, el mago esquivó con cierta dificultad los ataques.  
-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¡IDIOTA!  
-Cierra la boca, mago, que no es culpa mía.  
-Intentas rebanarme como jamón.  
-Aun no estás entendiendo nada, ¿y te dices mago?-Claire rió provocativa, al mismo tiempo se liberaba fácilmente del hechizo del curandero- Esto es parte de la magia de sangre, aprendí a los 12 años a manipular el cuerpo de una persona a mi voluntad, puedo obligarlo a hacer lo que me plazca.  
"Un momento… igual que como hizo aquella vez esa ramera Iduna, cuando intentó hacer que Hawke cortase su propio cuello" Pensaba Anders "Seguramente que ella estudio los mismos tratados… muy inteligente"  
Fenris aún intentaba clavar su espada en su mago "aliado", y de no ser porque estaba siendo controlado por una maga de sangre, tal vez hasta lo disfrutaría.  
El mago ya se estaba cansando de aquel juego y congeló al elfo, pero solo sus piernas para que no se pudiera mover. La verdad es que a Anders le causó gracia hacerlo, teniendo una muy buena excusa para atacarlo.  
-Isabela, esta mujer sabe la misma magia que Iduna.  
-Tranquilo ya me había dado cuenta señor inteligente.  
-¡Silencio! Elfo, sal de allí y atácalos.  
Con una fuerza sobrehumana (curioso, porque él era un elfo… seria más bien… fuerza ¿sobreelfana?...no, suena mal… quedémonos con la sobrehumana).  
Con fuerza sobrehumana Fenris rompió el hielo que lo aprisionaba y volvió a atacar a Anders, esta vez Isabela trato de detenerlo, cosa que no le costaba mucho pues, sus movimientos bastante más lentos que los de ella.  
-Fenris, larguirucho. ¿En verdad vas a dejar que una maga te controle?- Decía la morena mientras le propinaba una buena patada para tratar de dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no quería herirlo mucho al mismo tiempo.  
"Demonios, esta vez tiene razón, no me puedo dejar controlar así como así" Pensaba el elfo.  
-¡Cállate!-Grito Claire- ¿acaso quieres que…?  
-Maldita maga… ¡a mí nadie con bastón va a controlarme!  
Fenris reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para volver a controlar su cuerpo por él mismo, rompiendo así el hechizo que lo tenía aprisionado.  
"Ese elfo… está claro que lo subestime".  
-Voy a triturarte el corazón, maldita maga de sangre, y lo voy a disfrutar.  
La maga de sangre solo lo veía con cara aburrida, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos era rival para ella, solo jugaría y los mataría cuando se cansase de ello. Lanzando un hechizo, comenzó a brillar una extraña luz en medio del trío que intentaba detenerla, acto seguido, explotó lanzando a Isabela y a Fenris a los edificios cercanos, chocando contra ellos. Anders resistió el golpe, pues rápidamente invocó su armadura de piedra. Este último, en cuanto pudo, lanzó un hechizo de relámpago hacia ella, mientras que la maga se cubría con energía oscura. Al terminar, lanzó un hechizo de fuego hacia Anders quien lo esquivó con facilidad. Él había estado estudiando sus movimientos y cómo evadirlos para así poder detenerla, al menos, el tiempo suficiente para poder darle el golpe final. Se acercó a ella con la dificultad que suponía el no ser pícaro y causó una explosión mental que aturdió a Claire, que atacó a diestra y siniestra para poder quitarse al mago curandero de encima.  
-Eres bueno mago, lo reconozco, me encanta jugar contigo  
-…-Anders se mantenía en silencio, solo quería acabar con ella para poder irse a ayudar a Hawke, pues le preocupaba su seguridad y que algo pudiera pasarle. (Tres años desde que la conoció había estado enamorada de ella, ¿Y ella de él no? Y con lo encantador que era, o eso era lo que él pensaba, probablemente para reconfortarse a sí mismo).  
Después de un tiempo lanzando y contrarrestando hechizos, Claire se aburrió, decidiendo así que era hora de que hubiera un ganador en tal juego. Sin pensarlo dos veces, creó una nueva explosión para desconcentrar a Anders, cosa que logró, pues fue tan ingenuo que bajó la guardia y la maga le lanzó un relámpago que lo inmovilizó, ahora sí ya todos estaban fuera de combate, no había nada más que hacer.  
Claire estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, mejor dicho, el hechizo final, cuando de repente, notó que ya no podía lanzar magia. Algo la había inhibido, pero no sabía el qué o qué estaba ocurriendo, hasta que una espada atravesó su pecho, casi rozando el corazón.  
-¿Cachorro… Carver?- Isabela no esperaba ver allí al hermano de su queridísima Hawke.  
-¡Lo que me faltaba!... un Hawke más con el que lidiar…  
-Silencio, que yo solo puedo acabar contigo.  
-Ustedes… no pueden… ganar…-Claire hablaba con cierta dificultad por la herida que Carver le había causado.  
-Jmmm, por supuesto que podemos, mi hermana ya debe estarle ganando a ese monstruo.  
-Ella le temía a ese monstruo… ¡Lo sé!  
-Mi hermana no le teme a nada.  
"Tengo que… tengo que vengarme de esos templarios… aunque… aunque… el Jormungander pierda… tengo que lograrlo… solo necesito apoderarme de un cuerpo…".  
-Así que… esa maga no teme a nada, ¡eso podemos comprobarlo!-Aún en el suelo, Claire logró pronunciar su hechizo final y convertirse en una sombra, que rápidamente se esfumó en dirección a donde se encontraba la criatura y las "molestias" con quien estaba peleando.  
-¿Qué demonios?  
-Tenemos que ir con Hawke, ¡rápido!  
Haciendo una mueca de desagrado por tener que luchar al lado de Anders, Carver preguntó-¿Puedes curarlos? ¿Pueden pelear?  
-Tengo que ayudar a Hawke, así que no importa mi estado debo ayudarla…  
-Silencio mago, no perderé ante alguien como tú.  
-Bien, si ellos pueden pelear… yo no me quedaré atrás –Decía Isabela mientras movía su brazo y cuello para destensionarlos.  
-Entonces… ¡vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder!


	6. Chapter 6 Jormungander

Muuuuy bien quiero empezar agradeciendo a todas las personas que leen… aunque no comenten de verdad me hace feliz que la lean :3

Gracias a mí querida Eritea (quien es mi sensei/amiga xD) quien me ayuda con la historia y también ella es parte del proyecto :3, asi que la historia también le pertenece n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware

El jormungander pertenece a la mitología nórdica

Capítulo 6

Jormungander

La sombra en que Claire se había convertido viajaba por las calles rápidamente, intentando encontrar la pelea de su Jormungander. Cuando al fin llegó, comenzó a meditar:  
"Necesito un cuerpo del que alimentarme hasta que recupere fuerzas suficientes, pero también debo tener cuidado de no ser descubierta… no será nada complicado esto", pensaba con superioridad.  
Más pelea. Flechazos certeros de Sebastian. Magia de fuego de Hawke lo hacía retroceder. Bianca y Varric lanzaban bombas de humo y lluvias de flechas.  
"Analizando… ese enano no parece muy fuerte, no alcanzaría el potencial suficiente… Hawke logró resistirse al encantamiento de Iduna y el plan fallaría, hay una probabilidad de eso, es verdad… así que… sólo nos queda un candidato…"  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se giró en dirección a Sebastian, y lo observó un instante, la verdad es que Claire lo encontraba bastante atractivo.  
"Creo que disfrutaré de este".  
Rápidamente, siguió su camino para impactar sorpresivamente contra su espalda, justo cuando iba a lanzar una flecha. El golpe de la sombra lo desconcertó y la bestia tuvo tiempo de chocar su cuerpo contra el del pícaro, quien cayó inconsciente a unos metros.  
-¡Sebastian!-Gritó Hawke mientras corría hacia él, intentando saber si podía hacer algo para curarlo.  
-¡Hawke, no tenemos tiempo para jugar a la damisela en peligro, ayúdame!- Pedía Varric mientras retrocedía paso a paso, pues ya que al ser el único que estaba atacando, no le hacía tanto daño a la serpiente.  
-¡No lo dejaré aquí, Varric!  
-No pensaste lo mismo del elfo-Sonrió picaronamente, olvidando su batalla.  
-Varric, yo… ¡cuidado!  
El enano apenas y tuvo tiempo para voltear a ver qué se extendía sobre él. El Jormungander se alzó para atacarlo golpeándolo directo en el pecho, lanzándolo a varios metros, malherido y fuera de combate. Ahora sí, la maga estaba sola. Quería ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de quedarse a proteger al joven príncipe, aunque tuviera que interponer su cuerpo para lograrlo  
¿Por qué ella quería hacer eso de repente?  
El Jormungander llegó de manera torpe pero imponente hacia ella, quería acabarla. Estaba preparándose para escupir veneno (no había podido lanzarlo con anterioridad, pues también con la falta de cuerpos y sangre, su poder se veía limitado).  
-Anda, atácame… yo de aquí no voy a moverme si es lo que esperas…-Dijo casi creyendo que la bestia le escuchaba.  
Estuvo a punto de desintegrarla cuando… magia arcana fue lanzada directo hacia su boca, hiriéndolo y obligándolo a retroceder, había enfurecido y alguien debía pagar por ello…  
Hawke volteó asombrada en dirección de donde debería estar su salvador, Merril estaba en lo alto de una choza para poder lanzar su magia, había reaccionado justo a tiempo.  
-Merril, ¡que sorpresa que estés aquí!  
-¿No querías verme?  
-Estoy feliz de verte-Hawke le sonrió agradecida.  
-¡Hawke!-Anders, Isabela y Fenris corrían hacia ella.  
-Me alegro que también estén aquí- Dijo Hawke comenzando a sonreír con más confianza, ahora seguro que podrían ganarle, cuando vio a alguien más acercarse, casi le salían lágrimas de conmoción al saber que él estaba allí- Hermano… Carver…  
-Deja los momentos sentimentales para después de la batalla, hermana, ¿Qué hay que hacer?  
-Le enseñaremos quien manda… Anders, cura a Varric y Sebastian y llévalos a un sitio seguro… cuando regreses tú, Merril y yo vamos a enfrentarlo de frente… Isabela, Carver y Fenris, ustedes por la espalda ¡Ahora! Y hermano…-Carver se giró a verla- Me alegro de verte.  
Carver solo sonrió, era casi imperceptible para todos, la verdad es que hace mucho que no sabía de ella y no le parecía tan malo volver a verla. Todos corrieron a sus posiciones, Anders comenzó a curar al enano para después llevárselo, Merril se colocó frente al Jormungander para atacarle al igual que Hawke. Los peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo e Isabela se dirigieron rápidamente a la parte trasera de la bestia. La batalla comenzó.  
Hawke comenzó a lanzar relámpagos hacia la bestia, impactando por todos lados intentando inmovilizarlo. Merril no dudaba ni un segundo de utilizar magia de sangre y comenzó a atacarle con ella al Jormungander, Hawke se molestó de ello, pero no sobraba de tiempo para regañarla, por ahora, además y por desgracia, necesitaban a todos para poder pelear con aquella bestia.  
Isabela lanzó una bomba de alquitrán para poder quemarlo y el rostro de la bestia demostró el dolor que le causaba. Carver intentaba inhibir la magia de sangre para debilitarlo débil, y hasta el momento, la técnica funcionaba, de hecho, era la que más éxito tenía. Fenris activó sus marcas de lirio para atravesar la piel de aquella cosa, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo debido al grosor de la piel que estaba protegido con la magia de sangre de la difunta (o eso creían) Claire, quien al parecer había trabajado muy bien en su plan.  
Anders terminó de sanar a Varric y, haciendo berrinche, se dirigió a curar a Sebastian, quien seguía inconsciente. Se acercó a él y lo examinó, antes de comenzar con la magia y las cataplasmas. Quería apresurarse, no quería abandonar a Hawke en esa batalla, aunque sobrara de aliados.  
"Tiene algunos huesos rotos… tendría que llevarlo a mi consultorio y…. ¡ay, no!"  
-Hawke- Gritó el curandero- Sólo está inconsciente, así que ya terminé.  
Hawke se molestó de sobremanera con Anders, pus sabía que le estaba mintiendo y que no quería curarle –Anders… no me mientas, por si no lo sabías, YO TAMBIÉN SOY MAGA CURANDERA…- Elevó a la voz –SÉ QUE TIENE ALGUNOS HUESOS ROTOS… ¡Y NO QUIERES LLEVÁRTELO A TÚ CLÍNICA!  
Anders comenzó a sentir miedo. La mujer nunca le gritaba, era aterradora.  
-Si no quieres ayudarlo- Normalizó la voz- Me lo llevaré a casa para yo poder cuidarlo, así que no necesito tu ayuda, gracias.  
¡Un momento! ¿Ella se iba a llevar a ese príncipe tonto exiliado (al menos para Anders el hombre era tonto) a su finca? No, él no podía permitirlo.  
Hawke y Anders discutían mientras los demás atacaban al Jormungander, cada vez se veía mejor que la pelea estaba su favor, hasta que el monstruo, harto de quienes lo atacaban por detrás, se volteó tan bruscamente que los desconcertó.  
Una vez más había reunido energía suficiente para lanzar veneno. Cuando Fenris se dio cuenta, retrocedió rápidamente. Isabela notó por el rabillo del ojo que ahora ella sufriría. Decidió no hacerlo y se esfumó en una sombra, dejando a Carver solo, a quien no le daría tiempo de quitarse.  
-¡Carver!- Gritó desesperada su hermana.  
Isabela se dio cuenta de ello y (extrañamente), corrió para proteger al chico, interponiéndose entre él y el veneno.  
El líquido era tan fuerte que comenzó a quemarle la piel en donde había caído al tiempo que el nivel de toxicidad comenzó a hacer su efecto.  
-¿I-Isabela?- Preguntó el joven templario, algo estupefacto por su acción.  
-No me… toques, cachorro… o haberte protegido habrá servido de poco…  
Todos habían quedado impactados por lo que la morena había hecho, era la mejor amiga de Hawke, quien se paralizó y no pudo más que verla desvanecerse y caer en el suelo. Hawke en verdad que ahora estaba enojada, iba a terminar con aquella criatura ¡aunque le costase la vida!  
Sin pensarlo mucho, Hawke comenzó a crear una lluvia de fuego completamente potente. La ira la consumía, estaba llena de odio hacia esa criatura y no iba a dejar que alguien más resultase herido por su culpa.  
"Me queda muy poca energía, pero… eso que importa, ahora sólo quiero acabar con esta cosa… y si tengo que gastar hasta la última gota de vida… ¡Pues que así sea!  
Anders vio la escena y sabía que ahora Hawke estaba jugando con la muerte. No podía ayudarle mucho, la mayor parte de su energía se había ido al curar a los herido, ¡pero qué diablos!, si Hawke se la jugaba, él también. Con la energía que le quedaba, también creó una lluvia del mismo elemento, pero esta a modo de barrera alrededor de la bestia, para que no tuviese modo de escape.  
Merril decidió unirse a ellos y, sacrificando su propia energía vital en gran cantidad, creó un relámpago tan potente que podría perforar a la bestia, así que guardó sus energías y esperó su oportunidad. Sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento se desvanecería y habría perdido la oportunidad.  
-Hawke, detente, ¡puedes morir!  
-…- Hawke se mantenía en silencio y concentrada en aniquilar a aquella bestia, nada en el mundo importaba ahora.  
-Hermana. ¡DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES!  
El Jormungander se veía cada vez más débil, demasiado débil alzo la cabeza para gritar, esa bestia sentía el dolor. ¡Ese era! El turno de Merril.

La elfa lanzó con exactitud su relámpago, atravezando el mentón y la cabeza de la bestia, acabando con su vida.  
Merril sólo se flexionó un poco por la pérdida de energía vital. Anders no tuvo problemas en mantenerse en pie, pero la que más sufrió fue Hawke. Se tiró al suelo, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, e intentó contener la cólera y el llanto, tanto por la poca energía que le quedaba como por la culpa (¿cuál culpa? Ella no había sido responsable de nada, pero aún así, la sentía).  
-¿Hawke?-Preguntaron al unísono Anders y Fenris, quienes enseguida chocaron miradas y comenzaron a "matarse" con ellas.  
-¿Hermana?  
Hawke no respondió rápido. Se mantuvo en silencio. Al reaccionar, se levantó de su lugar y, con una frialdad increíble, se dirigió donde Sebastian yacía, sin hacer contacto visual con los demás. Pero frenó su paso y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a todos.  
-Yo... necesito estar sola, pero me llevaré a Sebastian para curarlo. Esto ha sido culpa mía... Isabela... yo...  
-Hawke, esto no es culpa tuya. Y no tienes porqué llevarte a ese sujeto-Anders tentó su suerte buscando que ella le hiciera caso.  
-No te estoy preguntando... sólo... no quiero seguir aquí.  
Así, Hawke se dirigió nuevamente hacia Sebastian.

-Bueno... Alguien debería encargarse de quitar este bicho antes de que haya problemas-Comenzó Carver haciendo caso omiso a su hermana. la verdad es que le había enojado e incluso entristecido el no haber podido hablar con ella.  
-El elfo melancólico y yo nos ocuparemos de eso, junior-Fenris lo miró sorprendido, interrogando al enano con la mirada- Y seguro que puedo convencer a Aveline de que mienta en caso de que alguien decida reportar semejante batalla a la guardia.


	7. Chapter 7 De luto

Muuuy bien seque no he suido ningún cap de ninguna de mis historias pero… la verdad que no había tenido ni un poco de tiempo jeje lo siento u.u

Y bueno, sigo en espera de si me van a castigar o no pero, ya veré como le hago pero subo mis historias (ya debería dejar de parlotear…)

Muchas gracias a Eritea-sensei 8xD) quien me ayuda con la redacción del capítulo.

Yamila, gracias por comentar, tranquila no abandonare nada de nadita :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware

Recuerden siempre, esto "…" significa pensamientos

Ahora… a leer…. ¡SI!

Capítulo 7

De luto

Sebastian se levantó torpemente de la cama en que se encontraba, miró alrededor suyo y concluyó en que no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba… Intentó irse de allí, y se sorprendió al notar que no podía hacerlo. Examinó su adolorido cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias vendas alrededor, y que no llevaba nada más que le cubriera el torso. El príncipe se sonrojó ante la posibilidad de que una mujer (otra vez) le hubiese visto así.  
Había llegado inconsciente a un lugar que no le resultaba ni un poco familiar, quería explicaciones y nunca creyó encontrarlas en el piso, durmiendo.  
Al voltear a su izquierda, se fijó en una escena nada común: el pequeño escritorio de Hawke.  
Había un pequeño cuaderno con anotaciones a punto de caer de la mesa, la tinta negra con que ella escribía estaba regada y la pluma manchada por donde fuera de la misma tinta. Hawke, pareció haberse dormido en la posición más incómoda posible, por lo que terminó cayendo al suelo y sólo el Hacedor sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, durmiendo o inconsciente en el piso de su habitación.  
La comodidad ante todo.  
Sebastian no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver allí a la maga…  
¡Un momento! ¿Que no pudo evitar hacer qué?  
-¿Hawke?- Llamó entre queriendo y no despertarla con una voz dulce, ni él sabía el porqué del tono.  
La chica pareció salir de sus sueños y, aún un tanto adormilada, giró su cabeza en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz que pronunciaba su nombre con dulzura. Se levantó del suelo, como si ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí pero había decidido que era aún más cómodo que su silla y escritorio.  
-Despertaste…  
-Por el Hacedor, ¿Dónde estoy?  
-Bienvenido a la finca de los Hawke, esta es mi habitación, por si no te habías dado cuenta.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
-Dos días.  
-¿Y Claire?... ¿Y esa bestia?  
Con la pregunta, el poco brillo que quedaba en los ojos de Hawke se esfumó en instantes. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido, la verdad es que iba a olvidarlo eventualmente, si no lo hacía nunca, tampoco fácil, y mucho menos en un par de días. Ocultando todos sus sentimientos mezclados dentro de ella para evitar derrumbarse delante de aquel hombre, se dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación para irse, no sin antes hablar.  
-Vete, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí más tiempo del necesario, debes volver a la Capilla.  
-Hawke… ¿Qué…?  
-Estas curado.  
-¡Hawke! ¿Qué sucedió?  
La chica estaba más que irritada por la pregunta, y expresando su culpabilidad en el rostro, se giró hacia Sebastian para responder.  
-¡Isabela está muerta! ¿Ya?  
Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un ruido escandaloso, Hawke dejo al príncipe más que confundido, y culpable por haberle forzado a contestar.

.

.

-Recuerdo que a Isabela le gustaba esta baratija- Decía para sí mismo Varric, examinando la botella con el pequeño barquito dentro de ella, regalo de Hawke para la morena, cuando se percató de que iba entrando a su habitación, sin darle tiempo de esconder el objeto.  
Hawke se quedó mirando el barquito con cierta nostalgia, recordando cuando lo encontró en aquella misión a pedido de Anders y decidió regalárselo a la capitana pirata, como un recuerdo de sus tiempos en altamar.  
"oh no, esto no es para nada bueno" Pensaba el enano.  
-Esa baratija…  
-Creo que vuelve a ser tuya ahora, Hawke.  
-Yo…  
-Vamos, tómalo, es un recuerdo que tendrás siempre de ella.  
Hawke ya no tenía ningún argumento en contra para decirle a Varric, pues tenía razón, aquella pequeña botella con ese barquito dentro, siempre sería un buen recuerdo para tener sobre su amiga, aquella ninfómana pirata que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla de ser necesario, ¿Y por qué no? También estaba dispuesta a matar por ella.  
Aún así, Hawke intentó debatir.  
-No Varric, la verdad es que…  
-Hawke, te conozco muy bien, tres años no pasan sin conocerte. Sé que sientes culpa por Isabela, pero la cuestión es… ¿culpa de qué?, ella no te salvó a ti, salvó a tu hermano, pensándolo muy fríamente, tal vez él es quien deba sentir la culpa, porque entonces… ¿tú la sientes?  
Con un creciente sentimiento de rabia, Hawke arrebató la botella de la mano de Varric, pues aunque ella no lo aceptase, el enano tenía razón, mucha razón en decir aquello. Rápidamente, salió del establecimiento con toda su cólera y ganas de gritar antes de que pudiese desquitarse con su amigo, pues la verdad a pesar de su estado de ánimo ella jamás se perdonaría desquitarse con él.  
"No puedes seguir aparentando ser fuerte".

.

.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué creo que aún sigue viva? Yo no la vi morir, hay una posibilidad de que…" Pensaba Hawke, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su finca, rogando al Hacedor que Sebastian no siguiera allí, pues no podría mirarlo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por la forma en que lo había tratado.  
No fue mi pelea pero… si ella no hubiese muerto, ellos nunca hubieran llegado a ayudar ¿cierto?  
Pensemos… siendo maga de sangre, Anders no hubiese tenido piedad de ella, Fenris le arrancaría el corazón por la misma razón que Anders y… bueno, Isabela solo la hubiese matado por diversión.  
Además allí se encontraba Carver… es verdad ¿Qué hacia allí? Tal vez Cullen lo envió… ¡en fin! Si él estaba allí, su deber como templario era encargarse de ella por ser un peligro, por lo que suponiendo, no puede seguir viva, aún así…", su cabeza estaba por estallar con tanto colapso de pensamientos y culpas.  
-¿Hawke?  
La maga salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la dalishana la llamo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de que ella la había estado llamando desde cuadras antes, por lo menos hasta que pudo acercarse.  
-¿Qué sucede, Merril?  
-Hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte…  
-¿Y bien?  
-Sé que todos aquí piensan que hago muchas tonterías y sólo digo sandeces pero… hay algo que no puedo dejar de pensar, me preocupa mucho y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza  
-¿Qué es?  
-Yo creo que, Claire sigue con vida…


	8. Chapter 8 El miedo de Hawke

Muuuuy bien aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste mucho y… lamento el retraso que tuve en subirlo, es que no había tenido tiempo… pero espero ahora tener mas tiempo ya que acabe mi servicio social ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :3

Gracias a mi sensei Eritea (xD) quien me ayuda con la redacción

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware

Capitulo 8

El miedo de Hawke

De repente, toda la realidad, el mundo entero, Kirkwall, su gente, el tiempo..., todo se había detenido.  
Hawke sintió impotencia al oír aquello. El saber que no pudo hacer bien su trabajo, el hecho de que la maga siguiera viva y que la muerte de la pirata por aquella misión hubiese sido en vano.  
Un sentimiento nunca entes conocido, nació en la chica por primera vez: miedo.  
Ese sentimiento de impotencia hacia una amenaza. El creer o saber que algo malo pasará a causa de lo que provoca tal sentimiento.  
Hawke sabía que no podía permitirse sentir miedo o impotencia, desesperación ni culpa. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, tales como si Claire seguía con vida, cuál sería su próximo movimiento, dónde se escondía y quién sería su siguiente víctima.  
Por ahora, todo era solo una suposición. La primera pregunta que tenía que hacerse, y que estaba por demás obligada a responder o investigar, era: ¿en verdad seguía con vida?  
El tiempo volvió y continuó su curso, era el turno de Hawke de hablar.  
-¿Podrías explicarme por qué lo piensas?- El tono que usaba era severo, la dalishana sintió escalofríos al ver a su sarcástica y comediante amigo completamente seria, asesinando con la mirada.  
-Solo suponía, no quería ofenderte. ¿Estás molesta?  
-Merril, no estoy molesta, pero necesito una explicación.  
-¿No debo disculparme?  
-Sólo responde -si Merril volvía a preguntar lo mismo una vez más, su paciencia habría culminado. A veces era exasperante tratar con la elfa.  
-Como dije antes, no sé que sucedió durante la batalla que tuvieron Isabela, Fenris y Anders con esa mujer pero… no encontramos su cuerpo. Con la ayuda de Aveline, escondimos al Jormungander para evitar el escándalo. Pero nadie recordó siquiera llevarse el cuerpo de Claire, en caso de que existiera. Además, como maga de sangre, puedo sentir una débil presencia, y es la de ella.  
Al terminar con su explicación, la chica que la escuchaba con toda atención posible, estaba un poco… ¡impresionada! La explicación de Merril era satisfactoria (considerando su nivel de inteligencia).  
¡Woooooow! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? A Merril le nacía algo de inteligencia de vez en cuando, a lo que Hawke no sabía si agradecer al Hacedor, o simplemente organizar una fiesta para celebrar tal milagro.  
Pero bien, dejando los chistes (¿chistes?) de lado, la maga se volvió seria, expresión mas que evidente en su rostro.  
-Debemos tomar medidas.  
¿Piensas comprar ropa nueva con el sastre?- sí, los 30 segundos de oro de la inteligencia de la dalishana se esfumaron más pronto de lo que llegaron.  
-Medidas preventivas- Aclaró Hawke un tanto molesta.  
-Ohh, entiendo.  
-¿Segura?  
-Ohhh, por supuesto… ¿ y qué vamos a hacer?  
-Antes de alarmar a todos haciéndoles creer que Claire sigue viva, debemos cerciorarnos de lo que sucedió durante la batalla.

.

-¡Anders!- Saludó naturalmente Hawke.  
-Hawke- Respondió el rubio muy seriamente, parecía que algo lo tenía molesto.  
-Hay algo que quisiera saber…  
-Yo también- interrumpió bruscamente el rubio- ¡Quisiera saber por qué muestras tanta preocupación por idiota de Vael!  
-Anders, por favor, no empieces con esto…  
-¡Oooh no! Fuiste tú quien empezó… tú empezaste a prestarle atención a ese bastardo.  
-Hablas como si fuera tu mujer…  
-¿Acaso debías cuidarlo?  
-No quiero discutir, no vine a esto…  
-... ¿Y en tu finca? Dime algo, ¿durmieron juntos? ¿Compartieron la cama? ¿Por qué lo cuidas tanto?  
-¡Anders!- Hawke ya se había desesperado de aquella patética discusión sin importancia (por lo menos hablando por ella), tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, por las cuales preocuparse, que estar allí pareciendo la mujer de Anders, un loco, psicópata, celoso, poseído por un espíritu de la Justicia que creía que Hawke solo le pertenecía a él –No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus absurdas quejas- decía ella lo mas serenamente posible- Si tanto me preocupo por Sebastian, es porque es mi amigo. Si lo dejé descansar en mi finca, fue porque necesitaba cuidados que tu obviamente no le ibas a dar, ¿entiendes?  
-¡Estás mintiendo!  
-¡Deja de reclamarme como si fuésemos pareja!  
-¡Tú estas enamorada de él!- Soltó de repente Anders en medio de aquella "tormenta de frustraciones". Hawke no pudo articular ningún tipo de respuesta, no iba a aceptar aquello, pero tampoco quería negarlo.  
¿Es que acaso Anders tenía razón?  
-¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? Desde que lo conociste, te has preocupado por él como no lo harías por nadie más. Aceptaste ayudarlo a buscar la verdad, aunque sabías que eso era muy peligroso. Te he visto acudir a la Capilla "curiosamente" unas pocas semanas después de que lo conociste, que coincidencia ¿no? No querías parecer muy obvia. Admítelo, sientes algo por él…  
El rostro de Anders mostraba dolor por tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras, admitiendo la verdad para sí mismo. Aquella mujer le había roto el corazón cuando él solo la amaba. No iba a dejar de luchar por ella, eso era cierto, pero tenía muy claro que iba a ser difícil superarlo.  
Hawke lo miró con un gesto inentendible, tal vez era culpa, por saber que había roto el corazón del rubio (¡ahhh! ¿es que últimamente era solo eso lo que sentía? ¿culpa?). Podía ser también irritación por los berrinches del mismo, confusión por sus palabras, o simplemente desesperación por soportar aquella patética escena.  
No. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía en aquel momento..  
-Anders-Dijo ella mas calmada- no vine aquí para discutir relaciones…  
-Entonces ya puedes irte.  
Con cierta molestia, la maga guardó silencio y salió de la clínica de Anders, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y un tremendo hueco en su interior (¿sería hambre?, no, creo que era aún mas serio). Era hora de visitar a Fenris.

.  
Hawke caminó una eternidad de Ciudad Oscura a Alta Ciudad, recorrió un sinfín de calles mientras pensaba lo que Anders había dicho.  
"Estás enamorada de él" Repetía constantemente para sí misma mientras veía a las personas que iban y venían en aquella calle.  
"Estás enamorada de él"… No, imposible. ¿Cómo podría ella sentir atracción por alguien como él? Sebastian es un príncipe, una especie de sacerdote con botos de castidad y dedicado a una sola cosa en su vida: la Capilla.  
La idea de una relación con Sebastian Vael era una locura, no podía permitirse sentir aquello, (si es que en verdad sentía algo), porque ella era una mercenaria, apóstata y refugiada; él, un príncipe exiliado de Refugio Celeste consagrado a la Capilla y el sacerdocio. Era más que imposible que algo más que amistad cruzara entre aquellas dos mentes retorcidas y, por más, distintas.  
"¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?, debería estar preocupada por Claire, es una amenaza y sin embargo, ¿estoy pensando en él? ¡Maldito Anders! De haberte callado no estaría pensando estas tonterías... Esto no tiene sentido, debo de esta volviéndome loca"  
Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba parada delante de la mansión de Fenris. Procuró ordenar sus ideas y concentrarse en el problema que, por cierto, ya se había prolongado lo suficiente.  
Llamo al menos un par de veces a la puerta y el elfo acudió a abrirle.  
-¿Hawke?- Preguntó al abrir la puerta.  
-Fenris, necesito hablar contigo un momento.  
Asintiendo, abrió la puerta a pasar. Ambos se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación del elfo, el único lugar en "orden" de toda la mansión.  
Ambos se sentaron en las sillas que allí había para charlar.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-Seré directa, ¿verificaste que Claire estuviera muerta?  
Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el elfo enserió, sabía que eso significaba que había algo mal, muy mal.  
-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?  
-En primer lugar, tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace dos noches, y en segundo lugar…- Hawke dudó unos instantes de seguir explicando- Merril siente también lo mismo.  
-Te creo a ti.  
-Aunque no lo puedas imaginar, debatió muy bien y... sus teorías eran inteligentes.  
-No, no lo imagino. Pero la verdad, tampoco estoy seguro de que haya muerto


End file.
